


Two Partners Are Better Than One

by IvyCpher



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Haruhi, Polyamorous Character, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi exchange Valentine's gifts with their shared boyfriend Tamaki.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Ootori Kyouya, Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki, Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Two Partners Are Better Than One

Haruhi and Kyoya were at Haruhi's home, drinking tea and discussing what they had got their shared boyfriend Tamaki for Valentine's Day.

Kyoya unlike Haruhi, had been dating Tamaki for three years while Haruhi had only recently started to date Tamaki less than a year ago. And while Haruhi and Kyoya were both Tamaki's partners, they were nothing more than great friends to one another. However, this would be the first Valentine's that they both would share with Tamaki.

"He's always so hard to shop for," Kyoya shook his head, smiling. "He's like a child in a toy store who  _ claims  _ to want everything because it's all shiny and new- but in reality if you get him just anything he'll force himself to like it just to not hurt your feelings." He took a sip of his tea and then put the glass down on a coaster on the table they were both sitting at.

"Yeah, I had a hard time thinking of what to get him at first." Haruhi nodded, they pushed their bangs out of their eyes with a small smile. Since they joined the Host Club, their hair had grown a few inches longer than it had been. "But then I started thinking about how sentimental he is, and like he has enough actual things as it is, I thought I could make him something."

Quirking a brow, Kyoya put a hand behind him and leaned back slightly. "I never though about that- So you didn't get him anything material? What did you get him then?"

Haruhi's smile only grew, "Well, I'm planning on making some white chocolate for him a bit closer to Valentine's. Remember when we went to that confectionery shop together? He bought everything and anything with white chocolate in it."

Kyoya's nose scrunched up in distaste, "Even that disgusting chocolate covered bacon. Egh-" He sighed and pushed up his glasses, "So that's what you're getting him? I'm sure he'll love it, he's such a sap for homemade things."

"Ew- yeah. I can't believe he actually ate half of that junk," With a gentle roll of their eyes, Haruhi took a long sip of their tea. "Yeah, I'm making him that and a coupon book."

"A coupon book?" Kyoya asked, tilting his head to the side. "Well I guess with how much he shops at commoner stores nowadays that would be useful, he's fascinated with anything simple. A commoner fanboy if you will."

"Oh, no!" Haruhi quickly laughed, nearly snorting into their tea. "No- I mean, well..  _ you're not wrong. _ " They bit back another laugh as they put their cup down on the table. "I meant like, a couple coupon book." They gestured vaguely in front of them, "Those cheesy little things that say things like 'good for one free kiss' and stuff like that."

"Oh, yes that's much better than an actual coupon book." Nodded Kyoya, "He's going to love all that. Though, I'm sure that he'll use every voucher in that book before he's even had it a week."

"He probably will, but at least he'll enjoy himself with it." Shrugged Haruhi, they scooted closer to Kyoya, "So, what did you get him? I'm going to guess something extra extravagant?"

"For once actually, no. Like you said, he has more things than he could possibly need, so I took a similar approach to you in what I got him," Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "You know how his new fixation is mystery novels?"

"How couldn't I notice?" Leaning their arm on the table and resting their cheek in their palm, Haruhi smiled tiredly. "He's gotten all the girls at the club into playing Clue all the time. And whenever he's reading something he gives me an update on every new chapter what's happening, he's such a dork." They shook their head softly, "So what does that have to do with what you got him? Hopefully it's not a Sherlock Holmes cosplay or he'd never take it off."

"Oh no, he already has one of those; he ordered it, a John Wattson outfit, and a few more based off of the clothing of the Edwardian era. I hate to break it to you, but at one of the next upcoming meetings he plans to make us dress up in them."

"What?  _ No,"  _ Haruhi groaned and pushed back their hair. "He can't be serious, he doesn't plan for me to be-"

"He plans for you to be Wattson," Finished Kyoya with a nod. He smirked gently, "I'm just happy it's not me, I told him you'd look better in the outfit than I would. When there's a large height difference between two people together they look more aesthetically pleasing than those of similar heights; take Honey and Mori for example. With you as Wattson we're bound to attract more customers."

"Oh don't put this off as just a cash grab," Haruhi shook their head, "Admit it, Kyoya, you just don't want to wear the outfit."

"You're right, I don't want to wear the outfit."

"Ugh, I'm not looking forward to that," Haruhi rolled their eyes and picked up their cup of tea again. "But what did you get him?" They asked over their cup before taking a sip.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to get as many photos out of this as I can." Kyoya smiled at Haruhi's groan of disgust as they shut their eyes tightly, "I bought two tickets for us both to attend this mystery train ride thing. From what I read about it, it's like a play but you're one of the actors and have to work out the mystery yourself."

"Oh he's really going to love that."

***

Valentine's day was a very busy day for the Host Club, but being how busy it was the day seemed to pass by quickly. After the club's meeting, Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki all rode together to Tamaki's estate, their pockets and bags weighed down with gifted chocolates from admiring customers. Both Kyoya and Haruhi had their gifts for Tamaki on their person, they were going to exchange gifts later when they arrived at Tamaki's home away from the prying eyes of the customers who took a too serious of an interest in their tangled love lives.

"You know, I'm so excited," Tamaki sat between Haruhi and Kyoya in the back of the car. He wiggled happily, "This is our first Valentine's day all three of us will share and I just hope that you'll like your gifts!" He smiled widely and looked to his partners on either side of him.

"It's nice just being with you, Tamaki," Haruhi returned his smile and grabbed his hand. "You really didn't have to get me anything-"

"Oh but I did, Haruhi!" Tamaki nodded eagerly, "You always say that I don't have to get you anything, but I love doing it! Besides, what type of a boyfriend doesn't spoil their partner? One I'd not like to be!"

"You're too chivalrous for your own good," Kyoya smiled, "I wouldn't be surprised if you spent half your father's fortune just on our gifts," With a shake of his head he leaned over and kissed Tamaki's cheek.

"Okay so maybe I have a bit of a budgeting problem- but that's okay! I can only learn to budget things by spending money, right?"

"Tamaki," Laughed Haruhi, "That's not how budgeting works  _ at all."  _ They rolled their eyes, "Please say you didn't spend like a fortune on us though- I feel awkward when you spend so much money on me."

"Well I didn't spend a  _ complete  _ fortune-"

The rest of the ride to Tamaki’s home was filled with more playful teasing, general affection, and just happiness at the fact that they were all together.

Even though Tamaki sat in the middle of the backseat, he was somehow the first of them out of the car. “Come on, come on!” He said eagerly, “I really want to give you guys your gifts!” When Kyoya and Haruhi made it to his side, Tamaki put out both of his arms to escort them both. Once in Tamaki’s vast estate he more or less dragged his partners to his bedroom where he told them to wait while he retrieved their gifts.

“I swear,” Haruhi smiled tiredly, pulling the chocolates and coupon book they had made Tamaki out of their school bag. “If he got me anything too expensive I’ll kill him.” They zipped their bag back up and sat on the edge of Tamaki’s bed.

“Knowing you, you’re serious.” Kyoya had produced a red envelope seemingly out of nowhere and sat down besides Haruhi. “I’ll start planning his funeral then.”

Biting back a laugh, Haruhi gently nudged Kyoya’s arm, “We’re horrible to him.”

Kyoya shrugged, “He’s horrible to us in his own way, it’s only fair.”

Quite suddenly, Tamaki’s bedroom door burst open causing Kyoya to flinch and for Haruhi to hurriedly latch on to his arm. The cause of the commotion, unsurprisingly so, was Tamaki. In his arms he was struggling to hold two large presents wrapped in red glittering wrapping paper. “Sorry, I took so long you two!” He poked his head around the parcels with a grin. “I wasn’t sure if I could carry both of them here-” Both Haruhi and Kyoya quickly removed themselves from the bed so that Tamaki put the gifts down before his arms gave out.

“Whew, maybe I just should have put them in my closet instead of the guest room,” Tamaki laughed softly. “Okay, Kyoya!” He grabbed the smaller of the two gifts off the bed. Red glitter was flaking off of the wrapping paper and getting everywhere. “That one is yours.” He handed the gift to Kyoya with a smile.

“Oh-” Kyoya took the gift, not holding it close to his body so that he might not get glitter all over his clothes. “Thank you. Did- did you wrap it yourself?”

“I was hoping you’d notice!” Tamaki squealed, then he kissed Kyoya’s cheek. “I couldn’t find nice enough wrapping paper so I made it better by glueing on some glitter.” Then he turned around and grabbed Haruhi’s hand, he sat down on the bed and they followed. “And  _ this  _ is your gift, Haruhi!” With his free hand he gestured to the long gift that was lying on his bed and getting glitter everywhere.

Haruhi’s eyes widened at the sight of the large gift, “I’m scared to know what it is-” They laughed, gingerly taking their hand out of Tamaki’s to start to unwrap it.

Tamaki was a better gift giver than most people thought. Yeah sometimes his gifts were silly, but they always made the person he was giving them to smile. That being said he knew exactly what to gift his partners. He had bought Kyoya a book full of rare pressed flowers, some Kyoya had never even heard of; and for Haruhi, he bought them the entire collection of one of their favourite manga series (to Haruhi’s amazement even got his hands on the final issue that hadn’t even been released yet).

After many ‘thank you’s, kisses, and a vast spreading of glitter where it somehow got into everyone’s hair, Kyoya and Haruhi sat Tamaki down to give him their gifts.

“Here, Tamaki,” Haruhi’s cheeks were flustered from getting their own gift and from the anxiousness of giving Tamaki his. They handed him a white box with a blue bow with a thick coupon book with purple and pink pages on top.

“Aw!” Tamaki had hardly even glanced at his gifts before he wrapped his arms around Haruhi’s neck and planted a kiss on their cheek. “I know I’ll love anything the either of you get me,” He looked over his shoulder to flash Kyoya a bright smile. He picked up the coupon book in both of his hands and flipped through it, a blush darkening his cheeks. “Oh my God, Haruhi! Commoner vouchers for affection? They sell these?!”

“Pff, no” With a shake of their head, Haruhi leaned against Tamaki’s arm. “I made it, you turn in the coupons to me and then I give you what they say. Like this one,” They pointed to the page that Tamaki was open to, “‘One hour of cuddling’ if you gave that to me I’d cuddle you for an hour.”

“These.. This is more valuable than the Holy Grail!” Tamaki squealed, holding up the book, “Haruhi, I love it! Ohhhh, I plan to use  _ all  _ of these.” With a smile he put the book down and kissed Haruhi again, “And what’s this? More love vouchers?” He asked, pulling off the blue ribbon on the box in his lap. When he got the lid off he gasped, "How did you know white chocolate is my favourite?"

Haruhi rolled their eyes, "I've got my ways, you're not subtle when it comes to things you love."

Tamaki popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth, "These are delicious!" He gave Haruhi a one armed hug, "Thank you! I always feel so homely when you bake stuff for me!"

"I hoped you'd like it," Haruhi smiled, hugging Tamaki back.

"Don't forget about my gift now, it might not be chocolate or coupons but I think you'll enjoy it." Smiled Kyoya as he tapped Tamaki on the head with the red envelope that held Tamaki's gift. "Or am I forgotten in place of Haruhi?" He teased.

Quickly Tamaki spun around to give Kyoya a hug, "No, of course not, Kyoya!" He said earnestly, pressing a kiss to Kyoya's lips as he pulled away. "I love you both equally, you know that!" He smiled, taking the card.

"Of course, my mistake," Kyoya pushed up his glasses and wrapped an arm around Tamaki's waist, watching him as he ripped open the envelope of the card.

Tamaki's face melted into a dopey smile as he read the front of the card and he somehow managed to blush even more than he was when he read the inside. "You're so sweet when you write things down, Kyoya," He sighed happily, holding the card to his chest. "And that sounds so fun! I can't wait!" He quickly wrapped one arm around Kyoya and one around Haruhi before pulling them close to give them a kiss. "I have the best partners in the world! Mes amours!"

A happy blush spread across both Haruhi and Kyoya's faces and they couldn't help but smile as dopily as Tamaki had. "You're really great too, Tamaki, you're the best boyfriend and more." Said Haruhi.

"I second that," Kyoya said, "You need to give yourself more credit. We couldn't be the best partners in the world if we didn't have the best boyfriend to inspire us."

"Awww," Tamaki said softly, "You guys are too much- I love you both so much that it might just kill me if I don't get it out of my system." He laughed.

"Oh I'm up for that!" Haruhi said quickly, "I meant love, not you dying. I love enough to not let you die of your own love overdose." They leaned forward, flashing Kyoya a grin. "What about you, Kyoya? Up for not letting Tamaki die?"

"Up for it? I was ready the moment we started dating," Kyoya grinned back, and together he and Haruhi pressed a kiss to each of Tamaki's cheeks.

Between them Tamaki hummed happily, "I need to threaten my death from too much of my own love more often if it gets me all these kisses!"

**Author's Note:**

> Is this in character? I really don't know. I can't believe it took me so long to think of Tamaki being poly so that I can have all my ships in one place,,,
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
